Mewtwo Strikes Back
by T95Luke
Summary: This is the first movie it is here for anybody to use. But please can I get credit for if you use this.


All copyrights belong to Nintendo, Game Freaks, and all creators  
of the movie***

(Opens when the camera is underwater.)

Voice  
Who am I? I've been dreaming about this world which doesn't exist  
in my memory.  
(Mew swims by)  
Who are you? Wait! Am I apart of you...? Or not...?  
(Camera goes into a darker place with orange bubbles then  
it shows someone's eye open. Human figures are seen outside where  
he is.)  
Where is this? Who am I? Who brought me here?

(We now see who the voice belongs to, it's Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo  
Who am I and why am I here? I just appeared here. I haven't even  
been born to this world yet. Who am I?  
(Mewtwo opens his eyes completely and shatters the glass  
and all the wires fall of him!)

Scientist  
It has awakened!

Mewtwo  
Did he do this?

Scientist  
Wonderful! Mewtwo has been completed.

Mewtwo  
Mewtwo?

Scientist  
That's you. We created you from a Mew the rarest pokémon in the  
world! Yes, that's the pokémon which is said to be the most rare  
of all pokémon. Mew.

Mewtwo  
Mew? Is that my parent? My father? My mother?

Scientist  
You can say that, but not really. You've been made stronger based  
on a Mew.

Mewtwo  
Who is this? If neither my father nor mother. Then was it god?  
Did God create me?

Scientist  
In the world the only ones that can create new life is man and  
god.

Mewtwo  
Who did this? Humans made me?

Scientist  
This is truly a victory for science.

Another scientist  
With this we've proven our theory correct. We can continue the  
study.

Third scientist  
This place will become the new Mecca.

Scientist  
(all shaking hands)  
I'm going to contact the other offices.

Mewtwo  
Who am I? Where is this place? What was I born for?  
(Mewtwo floats up and starts destroying the whole lab. Then  
tons of little metal hand like things come down to stop him but  
he just blows them up. Soon the whole lab is in flames.)

Scientist  
To make the strongest pokémon ever.. that was our dream...  
(The whole lab blows up. Giovanni, the leader of Team  
Rocket comes down in a chopper and confronts Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo  
Is this my power? I'm the strongest pokémon in the world. Mew. Am  
I stronger then you?

Giovanni  
You surly are the strongest pokémon in the world. But there is  
another that would be the strongest.

Mewtwo  
The humans?

Giovanni

(nods)  
If you and a human were to cooperate then the world would be  
ours.

Mewtwo  
The world would be ours?

Giovanni  
If your power is set free the world would be ruined. You must  
control your power.

Mewtwo  
Control?

Giovanni  
Are you okay with destroying the world as it is with that power?

Mewtwo  
What should I do?  
(Giovanni smiles. Mewtwo is at TRHQ getting loads of armor  
put on.)

Mewtwo  
Control myself with the armor that protects me? What are you  
going to make me do?

Giovanni  
It's simple. All you have to do are the things everyone else has  
been doing...

Mewtwo  
and that is?

Giovanni  
Fighting, destruction, and plunder. The stronger will win.

-  
Mewtwo is sent into an arena to fight pokémon first an Onix which  
Mewtwo throws into a wall with his mind. Then it shows Mewtwo out  
in a field with a lot of wild Tauros. He raises them up with his  
mind control and TR throws pokéballs out and catches them all.  
Then it shows Mewtwo in the gym again fighting Alakazam, Mewtwo  
does just what he did to Onix. Then came Electron and he used an  
electric attack and Mewtwo reflected it back at him. Next came  
Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking... he took care of them easily. Next  
scene, back in Giovanni's lab.  
-

Mewtwo  
What am I fighting for? What am I living for?

Giovanni  
You are a pokémon. Pokémon made by humans, what else are you  
worth?

Mewtwo  
My worth? Who am I? What do I live for?  
(Mewtwo starts breaking free of the wires)

Giovanni  
What are you doing?

Mewtwo  
I was made by humans. But I, who was created by humans, am not  
even a pokémon.  
(Mewtwo blows up the place and flies off while all his  
armor slowly falls of into the sea. He lands on a rock.)  
Who am I? Where is this place? Who asked to make me? Who wished  
to make me? I hate everything that made me! So this is neither an  
attack not a declaration of war but revenge on you who made me!

-  
Introduction  
-

(Brock is cooking lunch for everyone.)

Narrator  
Ash and the others are on a journey training to be pokémon  
masters. It's a beautiful day so they take a break in a field.

Ash  
Is it ready yet?

Misty  
Ash you can help too.

Ash  
I can't I can't even move one millimeter because I'm so starved.

Brock  
Stew well and raise slowly. You mustn't be in a rush with both  
soup or pokémon.  
(Pikachu and Togepy spot someone coming)

Pirate  
Hey you! The boy over there! Are you Ash from Pallet Town?

Ash  
That's right.

Pirate  
Can I have a Pokémon battle with you?

Ash

(runs over to him)  
Okay! I must have a solid fight!

Misty  
I thought you couldn't move one millimeter?

Ash  
Just one or two pokémon fights before breakfast.

Brock  
This is lunch, so that would be before lunch.

Pikachu  
pika..chu...

(Has the Japanese Pokémon intro music through this battle  
the whole time. Ash pulls out a pokéball and throws out  
Bulbasaur. Then the pirate throws out Donfan. Bulbasaur charges  
and Donfan rolls into a ball and hits Bulbasaur, then turns  
around and hits him again! Then he tries it again but Bulbasaur  
uses Solar Beam and Donfan faints. The Pirate then sends out  
Machamp. Ash sends out Squirtle. Machamp kicks Squirtle down and  
then goes to kick him again but Squirtle dodges it and bubbles  
him till Machamp faints. The pirate gets mad and throws 3  
pokéballs down. one is a Venomoth another is a Golem and the  
other is a Pinsir. Pikachu jumps off ashes shoulder and does  
Thundershock and all 3 faint.)

Pirate  
Oh My God!  
(this was possibly the funniest part of the entire movie :)

Ash  
I did it!

Misty  
It was just because your opponent was weak.

Brock  
He didn't even raise them well

(flash to Team Rocket who is on a cliff watching our  
heroes.)

James  
Pikachu gets stronger and stronger.

Jessie  
Beautiful

Meowth  
We couldn't beat him even once. But the word surrender isn't in  
our dictionary.

Jessie  
I will get that Pikachu.

James  
But look at that.  
(looks at them all eating)

Meowth  
I'm so hungry.

Jessie  
I got a frying pan...

Meowth  
What good is such a thing without meat and vegetables? It's just  
an iron board.

-  
A Fearow with a camera flies over head then it shows inside some  
place where you can see Ash and Pikachu on the screens.  
-

Lady  
Are you sending them an invitation?

Mewtwo  
Certainly.  
(Dragonite flies out of the control center with a purse. It  
flies over the sees and then over Team Rocket and they fall then  
it flies over Ash and everyone's head knocking them all over then  
she lands.)

Ash  
What are you?  
(Dragonite hands Ash an invitation)  
This? For me?  
(He hits a button and a hologram of the lady is displayed)

Lady  
Please forgive me for the abrupt letter.

Brock  
What a beautiful lady...

Lady  
Since you are a promising pokémon trainer of the future, we'd  
like to invite you to a party of my master who is the strongest  
pokémon trainer in the world. The place is the New Island,  
Pokémon Castle. Please check the reply card for whether your  
coming or not. Please accept the invitation for the strongest  
trainer in the world.

Brock  
Beautiful Lady...

Misty  
What do we do?

Brock  
Lets go for it. We should go for it.

Ash  
I don't feel uncomfortable with being told I'm a promising future  
trainer.

Misty  
Well then check yes on the card.

(They check yes, and hand the invitation back to Dragonite.  
Dragonite takes the card and flies off but Jessie, James and  
Meowth take out a net in an attempt to steal this rare pokémon.  
Ash's invitation falls out of Dragonites purse.)

Jessie  
Don't say Goodbye without saying hello.

Meowth  
a post card?

-  
Scene change. We see Mewtwo waving his hand back and forth moving  
the clouds, causing a big storm to start. We then see mew  
sleeping in a bubble underwater as the bubble floats to the top  
and pops, Mew wakes up and flies off. Ash and everyone run out of  
the storm and into a ocean side house that has all the other  
trainers who were invited.  
-

A Trainer  
Calm down Kingler! Cut it out!  
(Our heroes run inside wet.)

Ash  
It was a beautiful day!

Brock  
The weather along this beach can change easily.  
(we notice a big crowd of trainers by the door and Officer  
Jenny standing with a woman talking to them all)

Crowd  
Huh? The ferry has been canceled?

Sweet  
We can't go to the New Island?!

Crowd  
Oh No! We were invited to go!

Officer Jenny  
Be quiet everyone. Here is the Pier Master.

Boijer  
I'm Boijer. If you want to know about the sea ask the seagulls on  
the pier. No need to bother. Just look at the flaw of the clouds.  
I've never seen such a hurricane in all my years.

Officer Jenny  
Is it that terrible?

Boijer  
I grew up on a port and I've never experienced such a storm.  
Besides the storm is above New Island offshore of this pier. I  
can't let you be placed in danger. That's my wish as the one who  
guards this pier.

Officer Jenny  
As you heard the ferry has been cancelled.

Umio  
Its okay with my pokémon. My pokémon are stronger in water. I can  
cross the sea.

Boijer  
Wait. I'm the one who knows the sea and I say no!

Officer Jenny  
She's right! Besides if the pokémon were to get hurt now they  
wouldn't be able to get treatment at a Pokémon Center.

Ash  
What do you mean?

Officer Jenny  
Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center is missing. Pokémon can't receive  
treatment without Nurse Joy. The poster over there is the missing  
person report  
(Brock looks at it)

Brock  
Beautiful... Who? I've seen her somewhere before...  
(Some of the trainers go outside in the storm wanting to  
cross the ocean. Soroa gets onto his Pidgeot and flies off. Umio  
gets on his Gyarados and swims across.)

Officer Jenny  
Stop! Stop or I'll arrest you!  
(Sweet gets on her Dewgong and starts swimming away.)

Boijer  
There's no use trying to stop them. After all they're pokémon  
trainers. If they were children who would stop after being told  
to, they wouldn't have gathered here. Let's just pray for there  
safety.  
(Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu run outside and see everyone  
leaving.)

Ash  
Across the sea lives the strongest trainer in the world. I can't  
cop out now.

Misty  
But we can't cross this sea using our pokémon.

Ash  
Right.  
(A Small wooden ship pulls up with 2 people in it. Guess  
who?)

Jessie  
Want a ride? Not saying that it's free but depending on the  
situation. I might allow you onboard.  
(They get on and start going and Meowth is dressed like a  
girl in front of the boat, then a huge wave and Team Rocket's  
costumes fall off. then the waves start getting really rough.)

Ash  
You guys! You guys again?!

Brock  
You guys appear at the very worst times!

Ash  
What do you want?

Jessie  
If we're asked what we want...

James  
The answer to that is..

Meowth  
There's no time for saying that!  
(A huge wave flips the boat. Misty shoots out Staryu and  
swims to the surface.)

Brock  
Ash! Misty!  
(Misty comes up and he grabs onto Staryu.)

Misty  
Where is Ash and Pikachu?!  
(A big wave comes again, and they go back under and see As h  
swimming up with Squirtle.)

Ash  
Hold on tight everyone!  
(Squirtle and Staryu keep swimming under the waves until  
they see light. Then it shows Mew flying above the clouds. Ash  
and everyone get to the castle and climb out of the water, and  
the mysterious lady is standing there.

Lady  
Welcome to the New Island. Please show me your invitation.

Ash  
How's this?  
(He shows her).

B rock  
That was you just as I thought!

Lady  
Yes?

Brock  
That picture of Nurse Joy I saw in the missing person report at  
the pier was you.

Misty  
That reminds me, she looks like her.

Lady  
I don't know what your talking about. I've been serving this  
castle ever since I was born. Come this way. The other guests are  
already waiting.

-  
They go inside and Team Rocket floats up from the water on top of  
Weezing. Then it shows Mew playing with the windmill on top of  
the castle. MEANWHILE Ash and everyone are inside the castle.  
-

Lady  
Those are the trainers who have already arrived.

Ash  
Only 3?

Lady  
The trainers who couldn't cross that storm aren't worth inviting.

Brock  
So then you tested us?

Lady  
Please take out the pokémon from the pokéballs and be seated. You  
are the chosen trainers.

James

(outside and the front door shuts)  
Well then, let's sneak into this castle...

Jessie  
The only way is to use the exit.

Meowth  
Where's the exit?

Jessie  
Over there...

Meowth  
The s..s..sewer!? I'm not a brown rat!

Jessie  
Don't complain!  
(All of a sudden Mew comes down from behind TR and looks at  
them. Jessie turns her head but Mew disappeared.)

James  
What's wrong Jessie?

Jessie  
Nothing lets go.

-  
Meanwhile...  
-

Sorao  
You came too?

Ash  
You?

Sorao  
I flew here. My Pidgeot can cross such a hurricane in one flight.  
Everyone greet them!  
(all his pokémon say their names Then they see a Gyarados.)

Umio  
That's my Gyarados. I rode him across the sea. Those kind of  
waves are nothing for it.

Ash  
Gyarados is a brutal pokémon isn't it?

Umio  
Yeah, but if you can handle it, no one is more reliable.

Sweet  
My pokémon are just the same over there.  
(points to her Blastoise, Wigglytuff, and more. Then all  
the lights turn off, there is a bright beam of light coming down  
the center of a huge spiral staircase.)

Lady  
That you for waiting everyone. The strongest pokémon trainer is  
coming.  
(All of a sudden Mewtwo starts floating down and all the  
pokémon get worried.)

Lady  
Yes, this is the strongest pokémon trainer and strongest pokémon.  
Mr. Mewtwo.  
(The lights come back on and everyone can see him clearly.)

Ash  
Mewtwo?

Umio  
A Pokémon is a pokémon trainer? It can't be.  
(It becomes apparent that MewTwo is telepathically  
controlling Joy...)

Mewtwo  
I've decided my own rules.

Misty  
That voice!

Brock  
Telepathy!  
(Mewtwo raises Umio up in the air and throws him into a  
pool  
(using his mind)

Umio  
Darn it! Go Gyarados!  
(Gyarados attacks with Hyper Beam, it goes to Mewtwo and  
Mewtwo stops it and turns it around and it hits Gyarados causing  
it to faint.)

Mewtwo  
That was easy.  
(looks at Joy)  
I no longer have any need for you anymore.  
(Joy faints into Brock's arms)

Brock  
Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy  
Where is this place? Why am I here?

Mewtwo  
To make you take care of me, I took you from the Pokémon Center.  
A doctor who is familiar with pokémon is convenient. You were  
quite useful. You don't remember anything though.

Brock  
What did you say?

Mewtwo  
Humans can be manipulated in any way with my power.

Misty  
With what power?

Pikachu  
PIKA!  
(Meanwhile TR are in the castle and they find a strange  
room and they enter it.)

Meowth  
What is this place?  
(They look and see a Charizard, Venusaur and a Blastoise in  
Big Glass Test Tubes sleeping.)

Meowth  
Cute!

James  
Is it really?

Jessie  
These aren't like any treasures I've seen.  
(Jessie walks away and sits on some button and a computer  
turns on with a very fuzzy screen.)

Computer  
...our study... to continue in our research ... we would have to  
collect samples from our test subjects...  
(All of a sudden something grabs Meowth and throws him in a  
machine)

Meowth  
HELP! HELP!

Jessie  
Meowth!  
(Both Jessie and James start pull to get Meowth out and  
they do get him out but not before the machine got 3 hairs from  
off of his tail.)

Meowth  
OUCH! My hair!  
(on the computer screen a figure of a Meowth shows up and  
the computer starts saying some weird stuff then in an empty test  
tube next to Team Rocket, a Meowth falls down from a pipe into  
it)

All of TR  
MEOWTH?!

Meowth  
I am Meowth.

James  
Then this is... Meowth's copy?  
(Mew appears behind Team Rocket again.)

Computer  
But the copy we created is more than we've imaged. The pokémon  
which we found... in the depths... it's name is Mew... We  
succeeded in finding fossilized eye lashes of a mew. From the  
gathered components we created Mewtwo with this machine. The goal  
was to make the strongest pokémon with our own hands. That was  
our dream. But soon Mewtwo displayed unmeasurable violence. Its  
all over. The research office will be destroyed. The only way  
left to abandon this place and escape.  
(the computer shuts off)

Jessie  
This is the research office?

James  
I think so.

Meowth  
Yeah

James  
But there's nothing wrong with it.

Jessie  
Or maybe something created it again.

James  
But who?

Mewtwo  
I thought of working with humans once. But I was disappointed.  
Humans are the worst creatures inferior to pokémon. If creatures  
that are weak and cruel like humans control this world, this  
planet will come to ruin.

Brock  
Are you saying like your gonna rule it?

Mewtwo

(shakes his head)  
Pokémon are no good either because this planet is ruled by humans  
our pokémon... pokémon who lived for humans.

Pikachu  
Pika..pika pika!

Mewtwo  
What did you say? You're not being controlled? You're with the  
humans because you want to be? To be with them by itself is  
wrong.  
(Mewtwo lifts Pikachu up with his mind and throws him but  
Ash jumps back and catches him!)

Pikachu  
pika!

Ash  
Pikachu!

Mewtwo  
Weak pokémon rely on humans.

Misty  
Ash! Are you ok?

Ash  
Yeah. How dare you attack Pikachu?!

Soroa  
We can get him no matter what kind of pokémon he is, as long as  
he's a pokémon, GO RYHORN!  
(Ryhorn charges at Mewtwo and is 1 inch from him and Mewtwo  
stops him and raises him into the air, and shoots Ryhorn across  
the room!)

Soroa  
Ryhorn!

Mewtwo  
It's no use. I was born as the strongest of any pokémon in the  
world.

Ash  
You don't know that before we try.

Mewtwo  
You wan to try?

Ash  
We can ask for nothing better.

-  
Mewtwo eyes start glowing then it shows in the lab with Team  
Rocket in it Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise come out of there  
test tubes and walk out the door. then Mew flies out with them.  
-

James  
Was that a..?

Jessie  
Mew?

Mewtwo  
Any human who are aiming to be pokémon trainers go first.  
Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur.  
(The 3 copies raise up from the ground.)These are the  
evolved forms of the copies I've made.

Sweet  
Copies?

Soroa  
They are...?  
(Everything starts shaking and a huge door opens and inside  
is a pokémon battle field.)

Brock  
A battle field? Is he going to have a pokémon battle?

Soroa  
I've got Venusaur for that copy one!

Sweet  
I've got Blastoise for that copy one!

Ash  
I've got Charizard too. Charizard I chose you!  
(Charizard comes out and gives Mewtwo and evil look then  
shoots fire out at him but Mewtwo makes a force field around him  
so it doesn't even touch him.)  
Charizard, that's a surprise attack.  
(Mewtwo shoots up water and the fire goes out.)

Mewtwo  
What a bad tempered Charizard. So who's first?  
(Soroa's Venusaur walks out.)

Soroa  
I was careless before, but it won't go that way this time.

(The copied Venusaur walks out.)

Soroa  
Venusaur! Razorleaf!

Mewtwo  
Vine Whip.  
(Copied Venusaur's vines chop up the razor leafs then his  
vines wrap around Venusaur and tosses him across the room!)

Soroa  
Venusaur!

Sweet  
I'm next! Go Blastoise!  
(Mewtwo points for copied Blastoise to go.)

Sweet  
Blastoise, Hydro Pump!  
(Copied Blastoise spins right threw the water and hits  
Blastoise causes him to go crashing hard into the wall.)

Sweet  
Blastoise!

Misty  
Be careful Ash! His skills are strong!

Ash  
I know.  
(Mewtwo signals Copied Charizard to go.)

Ash  
Charizard! Lets fight with speed not power! Okay go!  
(Both Charizard fly up. Ashes Charizard keeps using Flame-  
thrower but copied Charizard dodges them all and keeps hitting  
Charizard in the stomach.)

Misty  
Where are the speed attacks?

Brock  
The enemy is to fast!  
(Copied Charizard grabs Charizard and starts flying down to  
the ground!)

Ash  
Charizard!

Mewtwo  
Dive Bomb Slam!

Charizard hits into the ground then gets up.. roars loudly.. then  
faints.

Ash

(Runs out to Charizard)  
Hold on Charizard! Are you okay?

Mewtwo  
Both speed and power are lacking.  
(Mewtwo then throws his hands up and 3 black pokéballs  
appear he shoots them all out and captures Sweet's Blastoise  
another gets Soroa's Venusaur and the other captures ashes  
Charizard! A small gold statue lifts up and the 3 balls shoot  
down into the hole.)

Ash  
STOP!

Misty  
Are you taking the other's pokémon?!

Mewtwo  
Taking them? No. I'm going to make stronger copies than the  
pokémon you are so proud of.  
(Mewtwo raises his arms again and hundreds of Black  
pokéballs appear!)  
It's suitable enough for me.

Brock  
Copies?

Ash  
Stop! That's a violation of the rules!

Mewtwo  
Don't tell me what to do.  
(Mewtwo looks at Ash and throws him into Brock)  
I've decided my own rules.  
(Mewtwo drops his arms and all the black pokéballs start  
flying everywhere)

Brock  
They're Coming!

Ash  
Run everyone!

-  
The pokéballs are everywhere catching the trainers pokémon, the  
Gyarados was caught then the Golduck, then Seaking, then Scyther,  
then Hitmonlee, then Sandslash the trainers are trying to protect  
there pokémon but there is nothing they can do! then Dewgong was  
caught, then Rapidash, then Vileplume. Then Bulbasaur and  
Squirtle are fighting them off, then Wigglytuff was caught, then  
Pidgeot and when they get caught the pokéballs fly back into the  
whole under the statue lifted up in the air.  
-

Ash  
I've got it! Take your own pokémon back to your own pokéballs!  
Return Squirtle and Bulbasaur!  
(they both go back into their pokéballs)

Mewtwo  
It's no use.  
(2 black pokéballs go to Ash, open, and capture the  
pokéballs Bulbasaur and Squirtle are in!)  
Nothing is impossible with the black pokéballs I have made.  
(Misty puts Togepy in her bag and shuts it tight while  
Brock holds Vulpix close.)

Nurse Joy  
This place is no good. Let's run outside!  
(Nurse Joy, Psyduck, Misty and Brock start running but then  
a black ball catches Psyduck)

Misty  
My Psyduck!  
(A black ball catches Vulpix.)

Brock  
Vulpix!  
(Pikachu is being hunted down by tons of black pokéballs!  
Then Pikachu falls and is about to be caught! But Ash jumps in  
front of him and the pokéballs hit him.)

Ash  
Run Pikachu!  
(Pikachu is running and starts climbing the spiral stairs  
with ash running after him. Pikachu keeps using Thundershock to  
blow up all the pokéballs around him but more keep coming! Ash  
starts running up the stairs a little behind Pikachu)  
Don't give up Pikachu!  
(Pikachu gets tired and he accidentally falls of the  
stairs! Ash jumps after him and is about to grab him but then a  
black pokéballs snatches Pikachu! But Ash catches the pokéball  
and then falls into some water but when he does the pokéballs  
slips out of his hands and goes into the hole. Since it was the  
last pokémon the statue starts to drop but Ash just barely makes  
it and jumps down into the hole after the Pikachu in the ball!  
Team Rocket is still in the Lab, which is where all the copies  
are going. They are amazed at all the copies dropping into all  
the test tubes everywhere but then Ash falls down chasing after  
Pikachu!)

Jessie  
Brat?

Ash  
I'm sorry, I don't have time to deal with you today!  
(Ash jumps and grabs Pikachu's pokéball but right when he  
does about 25 little metal mini hand like things come down trying  
to keep Pikachu, Ash is fighting off the mini hands.)  
Let it go! Darn it! Let him go! Let go of my Pikachu! Let go!  
(All the hands break and the whole copy machine starts  
blowing up and Pikachu comes out of his ball.)  
Pikachu!

Pikachu  
Pika!

But then all the Copy pokémon start coming out of there tubes  
because the whole copy machine is all blown up. All the copies  
start walking out of the room.

Jessie  
Oh no! There coming out!

Meowth  
My copy to!

Ash  
Those are all copies?

Jessie  
Where are they all going?

All of a sudden there's an explosion and all the black pokéballs  
come out and all the original pokémon come out!

James  
The real ones have come out to!

2 of the black balls open and 2 normal pokéballs come out, then  
those open and Squirtle and Bulbasaur come out! Ash and Pikachu  
runs over and starts laughing and hugging each other then ash  
stops and looks up and looks angry!

Meanwhile up stairs...

Mewtwo  
Humans, I won't take your lives too. Leave here.

The doors open to the exit.

Mewtwo  
That is if you an make it out in that storm.

Then there is an explosion and all the copied pokémon come  
walking out.

Mewtwo  
What happened here?

From the smoke, Ash and all the original pokémon come walking  
out.

Ash  
I can not forgive...! I will not forgive you!

Misty/Brock  
Ash!

Misty

(sees Psyduck)  
Psyduck!

Brock

(sees Vulpix)  
Vulpix!

Mewtwo  
Did you set them free?

Ash  
I will protect my pokémon, my friends.  
(Ash charges at Mewtwo and goes to punch him but Mewtwo  
throws him down to the ground. Ash gets up and tries again and  
Mewtwo lifts him up.)

Misty  
Ash!

Brock  
Stop!  
(Mewtwo throws Ash into a huge statue but just as he's  
about to hit it -which we know would really hurt  
a pink bubble stops him and Ash bounces a few times on that.)

Mewtwo  
What?  
(Mew flies up to Ash and stares at him, Ash then looks at  
Mew and Mew pops the bubble and Ash falls -only like a foot then  
Mew starts giggling.)  
You're...  
(Mew makes another bubble and starts jumping up and own on  
it giggling and having a good time, then Mewtwo makes a black  
electric ball and shoots it up and it pops mew bubble. Mew turns  
around and looks at Mewtwo confused. Mewtwo makes another and  
blows up when it hits Mew. Mewtwo makes 3 more and throws them  
all up at Mew, Mew dodges them all and starts giggling again.)

Brock  
That's...

Misty  
Pokémon?

Mew flies down and looks at Mewtwo

Mewtwo  
Mew. The pokémon that's supposed to be the rarest pokémon in the  
world.

Brock  
Mew?  
(Mew looks around at everyone... I love this guy!)

Mewtwo  
I was made from you. But I am the stronger one...I am the true  
one.  
(Mew is still looking around acting like its paying no  
attention to Mewtwo.)

Brock  
Mew and Mewtwo.

Sweet  
Mewtwo was made from Mew.

Mewtwo

(starts glowing)  
I am the only one who will survive.  
(Mewtwo starts chasing mew everywhere shooting tons of  
those black electric balls at him. But Mew keeps running away  
dodging everything.)

Mewtwo  
Who don't you want to fight? The reason why you avoid fighting is  
because your afraid of me?  
(Mewtwo makes another black electric ball and shoots it at  
Mew and knocks Mew right in the face and mew goes flying in the  
distance. Everyone is then shocked, but then the same type of  
ball only blue comes back and hits Mewtwo and he goes into a  
wall. Mew flies back down. and Mewtwo floats up from the fire and  
rubble. TR Enters the room.)

Mewtwo  
Your attacks are ineffective against me. Now is the time to  
decide which one of us is the true one, you the copy... which is  
the stronger? We were made stronger than the real ones.

Mew  
mew, mew..mew mew mew...mew, mew..mew mew mew

Meowth  
I see.

Jessie  
What is it saying?

Meowth  
The real one is real. If they fight only using bodies without  
skills. The true ones will not be beaten by their copies

Mewtwo  
The real one is real?... Fine!  
(Mewtwo shoots another black electric ball at Mew but Mew  
dodges it and just barely misses Ash! Ash then starts climbing  
down the statue.)  
Lets decide which is the real one without skills. You're the  
stronger ones, GO!  
(All the copies start attacking their originals. The copies  
are winning. Mewtwo makes a visible blue force field around  
himself. Mew does the same except its pink and they fly up high  
in the air and keep ramming into each other. Then Pikachu is  
looking around at the big copy war then he sees his copy standing  
there ready to fight him! Pikachu can't believe it.)

Nurse Joy  
What is this fighting? Both the real ones and copies are alive  
now.

Sweet  
Everyone is a living thing

Brock  
Though they were created, there are living beings that live in  
this world.

Misty  
The real ones and the copies... But both of them are the same  
living things. There's no such thing as a win and losing.

James  
If we were asked that, I wouldn't know what to say

Jessie  
I feel so sorry

James  
They're bullying themselves.

Jessie  
Its like seeing what we used to be.

James  
Its like seeing what we are now.

Both  
Feels Bad!  
(Meowth's copy walks up to Meowth.)

Meowth  
Its you!  
(they take out there claws and are ready fight)  
This is gonna hurt. But every pokémon is fighting each other,  
you're unfair.

Copy Meowth  
Meow meow...

Meowth  
What? I'm more unfair? It's because I'm not fighting with you?  
Your nails would hurt more wouldn't they?

Copy Meowth  
meow meow meow

Meowth  
You said tonight's moon would be round? You're right, it must be  
a full moon.

Copy Meowth  
meow meow

Meowth  
Talking about the moon at a time like this is tasteful. Its  
philosophical.  
(Meanwhile Mew and Mewtwo are still bouncing around  
fighting. And Ash finally makes it back to the ground.)

Ash

(looks at everyone fighting and getting so tired)  
That's Enough! Stop!

Brock  
Ash!

Ash  
I've got to stop them.

Brock  
No. The battle will continue unless Mew and Mewtwo stop fighting.

Nurse Joy  
Animals don't hand over there territory to the same type of  
animal.

Misty  
oh no.

Nurse Joy  
They will fight until they drive their opponents away. That is  
the way of living beings.

Brock  
That may be for living beings but Mewtwo was made by humans.

Misty  
But now he's a living being.

Ash  
Now they are all living beings. Mew and Mewtwo, Pikachu and that  
other Pikachu.  
(Mew and Mewtwo's fight finally goes on ground and they  
both take off there force field. Mew and Mewtwo both shoots a  
beam out at each other and starts to run between them not seeing  
the 2 beams coming!)  
Stop!

Brock  
Ash!  
(Both beams hit Ash and he falls to the ground and turns to  
stone.)

Mewtwo  
It can't be. A human tried to stop our fight.  
(Pikachu runs out to Ash and starts shaking Ash. Then he  
thunder shocks him many times and Ash still doesn't move. Pikachu  
begins to cry. Then all the other pokémon look at Pikachu -  
including the copies  
and they start crying. All there tears float over and land on ash  
then last, Pikachu's tears fall onto Ash and Ash regains his hold  
on life, and turns back to flesh from rock)

Ash  
Pikachu!

Pikachu  
Pika pi!

Mewtwo  
Actually, both you and I are pokémon that already exist.

Mew  
mew.

Mewtwo  
It might be better if no one knows about us, or any of this...

Mew  
mew...  
(Mew and Mewtwo start flying away and then all the copies  
pokémon lift up into the air and fly with them!)

Ash  
Why are you going everyone?

Mewtwo

(flying away with all the copies)  
We were born and alive. We will continue to live somewhere in  
this world.  
(All of a sudden the whole castle fills up with bright  
light and everyone disappears... Now we are back where all  
the trainers what to go on the ferry.)

Officer Jenny  
The ferry has been canceled! There's a hurricane coming!

Nurse Joy

(walks through the crowd)  
Don't worry everyone. I'm going to open the Pokémon Center as a  
shelter. Follow me those who need it.

Brock  
Nurse Joy, the officer, and Ms. Boijer. Even more beautiful than  
usual when they are wet by the rain.

Ash  
But why are we here?

Misty  
I don't know. We're here because we're here.

Ash  
It doesn't matter. Well... Huh?  
(Everyone runs outside)  
It can't be...

Officer Jenny  
The hurricane... it's as if it never existed.

Boijer  
I can run the ferry for again tomorrow.

Ash

(looks up and sees a mew in the sky)  
Look.

Misty  
What? I can't see anything.

Brock  
Besides the clouds.

Ash  
On the day I left to become a pokémon trainer, I saw a phantom  
pokémon... and now.. I've seen it again.

Brock  
Phantom Pokémon.

Ash  
Yes, someday I will  
(Meanwhile, TR is still on the New Island except now the  
castle is gone.)

Jessie  
Well if its this empty...

James  
Clean and clear...

Meowth  
And different than it usually is.

Jessie/James/Meowth  
FEELS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

-  
End theme  
-


End file.
